


7 Minutes In Heaven

by Kiwii_kid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I SAW A THING ON TUMBLR, SCREAMING CAN BE HEARD IN THE DISTANCE, Someone stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwii_kid/pseuds/Kiwii_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette couldn’t believe she had agreed to this.<br/>It was the worst thing to ever happen to her.<br/>On her 16th birthday, no less.<br/>Marinette really loved Alya.<br/>But damn her for putting Marinette in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> how do you title  
> also wow what is this  
> a one-shot  
> that i actually finished??  
> amaze

Marinette couldn’t believe she had agreed to this.

It was the worst thing to ever happen to her.

On her 16th birthday, no less.

Marinette really loved Alya.

But damn her for putting Marinette in this situation.

Marinette gulped, smiling sheepishly up at the boy in front of her. She could feel her face flush, glad the darkness of the closet hid her crimson cheeks and the goofy smile. She desperately hoped that he was as nervous as she was. She bit the inside of her cheek, furrowing her brows a bit.

“Marinette? Are you okay? We don’t need to kiss if you don’t want-“

He was promptly interrupted by Marinette, who had pulled him down by his collar. Needless to say, he was shocked. After all, he had assumed Marinette hated him. He didn’t think she’d be so _eager_ to kiss him. He figured he was Nino’s plus 1, and that Marinette didn’t want to be rude. His face was just centimeters away from hers, and he quickly closed the gap in between them.

He was stunned when he kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft, and tasted exactly how her parents’ bakery smelled. He didn’t know quite what it was, but there was some sort of familiarity to her lips that he just couldn’t resist. He couldn’t control himself. His mind was a blur, and the next thing he knew he had Marinette against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. Adrien hadn’t realized what he was doing, until he heard Marinette give a small gasp. He dropped her arms, stepping away. He could feel his cheeks heat up, and he covered his mouth.

“Oh-Oh my god. Marinette, I’m so sorry.”

“I-Uh-Wow-um. I-It’s fine. Wow, i-is it hot in here o-or is it just you? I MEAN ME,” Marinette practically screamed, stepping back into the wall.

Adrien figured it would be best to move to the farthest side of the closet and sit down. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. From the way he heard Marinette breathing, he assumed she was doing the same.

_‘Who knew she could make me…breathless?’_

Adrien glanced over, barely able to make out her silhouette in the darkness.

“Hey…I’m really sorry.”

“R-Really, it’s fine. I k-kinda initiated it anyway, so..i-it’s not even your fault.”

“Yes, it is. I shouldn’t have gone so far.”

He could barely hear her mumble her next sentence.

“…I k-kinda liked it, a-anyway…”

Adrien nearly choked.

“W-What?!” He shrieked, staring at the girl. He was about to move toward her, so they could talk, but the closet doors soon opened. Alya stood there, grinning. Adrien was relieved the two had separated before Alya decided to peek in.

“Time’s up, kiddos! Looks like you had fun, though,” She said, winking at Adrien.

 He looked at himself, realizing how disheveled he looked. He quickly readjusted his clothes, fixing his hair a bit, before standing up. He gave Marinette a hand up before joining the rest of the group in the centre of Marinette’s room. She followed, sitting near him. She smiled, looking at the floor, pink still dusting her cheeks. Adrien grinned. _He_ had done that to _her_.

Maybe he didn’t need to know Ladybug’s identity after all.


End file.
